


Muggle Memes

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "What is that horrid tune?" Severus demanded suddenly.





	Muggle Memes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much Snarry lately, figured I'd start somewhere!
> 
> For Snarry100: Jeopardy

"Da-da-dum, da-ta-da-da-dum, dum-de-dumty-dumty-dum-dum-dum..." 

"What is that horrid tune?" Severus demanded suddenly.

"What?" Harry looked up from whatever he had been doing in the kitchen, startled.

"You were just humming something... incredibly trite," Severus repeated.

Harry took a step away from the stove and had to think for a minute about what he might have been humming... Oh!

"It's from a game show on the American telly," Harry admitted. "My hosts watched it religiously when I was in New York last week. The show is really quite clever and the theme is evidently an ear worm."

"An ear what?" Severus sighed.

"A tune you can't get out of your head," Harry explained. "Something you hear endlessly for what feels like days, but really isn't. If I mention a song now, you'll hear it all night and then growl at me."

"I'm going to growl at you anyway. What is it?" Severus asked patiently.

"It's from a quiz show called Jeopardy," Harry replied. "Contestents are given answers, their response has to be in the form of a question. There was a version on the BBC at one point."

"That tune is from Jeopardy?" Severus asked.

"See how simple it is?" Harry laughed.


End file.
